


sound, light, touch

by fiveblessings



Series: the posthumous state of living [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Cuckolding, Dubiously Consensual Blood Drinking, M/M, Power Play, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, don’t worry lucas has fun lmao, they/them pronouns for taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveblessings/pseuds/fiveblessings
Summary: It's a common routine for Johnny, to go out hunting and bring Taeyong back the best-looking prey he can find. And tonight that just so happens to be Lucas.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: the posthumous state of living [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995709
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	sound, light, touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back baby with my usual nonsense: more vampires
> 
> this is part of a series but you don't have to read the other parts to understand what's going on, this is literally just 8k of porn lmao

_Rio is beautiful this time of year._

That’s what Johnny had said two weeks ago when he’d presented Taeyong with two plane tickets set to depart the next day. Taeyong would have followed Johnny to the ends of the earth anyway but it helps that he was right, Rio _is_ beautiful this time of year.

It’s late summer, when the nights are longest but the streets are still heaving, warm climate pulling in tourists like bees to honey, an almost laughably large pool of prey for Taeyong and Johnny to take their pick from.

One of the many benefits of being centuries old is that Johnny’s accumulated an almost criminal amount of wealth. Wealth that makes the two of them untouchable wherever they choose to wander, wealth that he has no reservations about spending when Taeyong is concerned and god, Johnny has really outdone himself with this latest venture.

The sheer location alone must have cost a small fortune, Taeyong assumes, though they doubt their concept of material wealth is very accurate, a beautiful villa for the two of them filling a gentrified section of the vast coastline. A small paradise that's hidden away from prying eyes.

Leaning against the rails of the balcony, Taeyong can see the stretch of empty beach below them, not a single footstep but their's and Johnny’s tainting the pure white sand. The sea stretches out beyond to the horizon, reflecting the bold city lights from behind them in sharp fragments of colour like a shattered mirror, a kaleidoscope being turned with each pull of the waves.

The inside is just as nice, fortunate as Taeyong prefers to spend most of the daylight hours within the high walls and gauzy sheets, wrapped up safely in cotton and silk and framed by the high awnings of the doors till dusk falling on the beach below wakes them.

A long time ago, Taeyong might have thought that such extravagances would wear off over time, bliss fading to indifference as the years drag on, but it never has, every pleasure still feels as compelling as the last. 

Though maybe it’s because of Johnny that they never had to fight boredom, every second spent with him being bold and bright, filling Taeyong with an impossible feeling of euphoria that encompasses them so deeply they couldn’t escape even if they wanted to.

Johnny had left a few hours ago just before midnight when the people filling the city’s nightclubs aren’t yet drunk enough to spoil the taste of their blood but still impressionable enough to not question the hypnotic drag pulling them off the streets and in whatever direction Johnny leads them.

They don’t do it this way all the time, sometimes they’ll do it together and make a competition out of it, sometimes Taeyong follows his lead and sometimes they follow his order, Johnny laid back as Taeyong faithfully waits for his command while as he picks out whoever catches his eye.

Johnny does this particular routine quite often though, he’s a bit traditional in that respect, always wanting to provide for Taeyong in the form of the prettiest looking, best-smelling meal he can set his sights on. He’s powerful enough that it’s hardly difficult, if anything his pickiness makes the hunt more fun, the self-imposed challenge exciting as it is restraining.

It’s probably not the best idea to let someone as greedy, to put it politely, as Taeyong develop such gourmet tendencies but they have no intention of telling Johnny to stop cultivating their palate. They had grown up in famine and destitute, so the contrast between their previous life and the one Johnny’s given them now is so vast and unignorable that no matter how long ago it was, Taeyong can’t forget what it was like to go hungry, can’t resist the ingrained thirst that’s begging him to take more and more and _more_. It’s part of their nature, written into their DNA and carved into their bones long before Johnny ever gave them his gift.

They’re feeling it now, the bloodlust. It’s starting to claw its way up their throat and simmer underneath their fingertips, building into sparks so much so that they have to grip the balcony’s bannister to stop their hands from twitching, aching to reach out and take, something, _anything_.

Really they shouldn’t be this hungry already, maybe they wouldn’t be if it weren’t for the anticipation, the promise of the meal that’ll be led through their doors. It’s lucky Taeyong won’t have to wait much longer, Johnny’s routine works well, going through his movements like clockwork so he ends up back at their doorstep at the same time night after night. Maybe Taeyong’s body knows this too, conditioned like a dog to a bell so their hunger corresponds to Johnny’s arrival. Like a house pet, always waiting at Johnny’s beck and call. Taeyong sniggers to themself, they’re probably not a very well trained one.

Just as the wood under his fingertips starts to warp with the strength of their grip, Taeyong catches the sound of a lock turning, the turbulence of the air in the bedroom behind him picking up as the front door swings too.

It’s two flights of stairs up to where Taeyong’s waiting and they listen closely to each and every step. There’s only one set of footsteps sounding up the stairs, that means Johnny, his own feet silent as ever, has fulfilled his word and brought them a present.

Taeyong watches stock-still from over their shoulder as they wait for the bedroom door to push open, view kept clear as the sea breeze stops the gauze curtains from lying still and obscuring their view. A view that Taeyong’s certainly not disappointed with when it greets them.

Johnny looks just as well put together as he did when he left, not a single hair falling gracefully over his forehead looks out of place. Taeyong would have said he didn’t even step out of the threshold let alone work his way through the throngs of crowds on the busy streets outside if they didn't know any better.

Johnny’s voice is sing-song and low as he greets them, jubilant and predatory. “Honey, I’m home.” 

Taeyong makes no move to acknowledge him, not one anyone but Johnny would be able to notice anyway as Johnny shifts to the side, opening up Taeyong’s view to the guest standing behind him. 

He’s tall, that’s the first thing Taeyong notices, though perhaps a better word to describe him would be big. His physical stature, his features, even his demeanour, the air around him just screams out to be noticed without even having to say a word. Taeyong likes it, it means he doesn’t get drowned out by their and Johnny's demanding presence, he helps fill the room rather than being buried within its walls.

He looks a little shell shocked, wide features painted with light surprise and interest. Maybe it’s because of inexperience, Taeyong would guess he’s around college age, but it’s more likely because of who he’s with not the situation he’s in. Even if it’s unexplainable to most, there’s something about Taeyong and Johnny that’s so unlike anything their guests have experienced before, intense and unnatural yet more wonderful than they can often comprehend.

Taeyong had thought it a little odd that Johnny had called out to them in their native language but now they can guess why; their friend must also be a Korean speaker. How unlikely it is for Johnny to have found another tourist of their own language all alone on the other side of the world and how lucky, or unlucky depending on who you ask, it is for him to have been found by Johnny.

Whatever thrall Johnny has on the boy must be weak, Taeyong doubts it's even there at all judging by the clarity in his pretty, wide eyes, the curious look he gives Taeyong as they turn around on the balcony fully to face him.

With the stare the stranger’s giving Taeyong they would go as far to say that he’s already captivated. This kind of reaction isn’t unusual for them though, most of the guests that Johnny brings back look at him the same way, like they're some heavenly body walking the earth, not yet knowing their nature’s more that of a cruel god than a saviour. 

Taeyong has surely let their eyes flash red too in a second of uncontrolled desire, not bothering to try to stop what’s inside them from crawling out but, as most humans do when they see something they don’t understand, the tall boy seems to brush his confusion off, blaming it on a trick of the light.

“This is Lucas,” Johnny says gesturing behind him but Taeyong knows what he’s really asking them. Do you like him?

Taeyong smiles and takes a step inside. “Hello, Lucas. I’m Taeyong.”

Taeyong’s gestures are so subtle but Lucas still reacts to them like a puppet drawn by Taeyong’s strings, stumbling forward to their barely outstretched hand before he can even form a second thought.

“Johnny’s acquainted himself with you?”

“Yeah, he said he had a lover but I didn’t think…” _they’d be someone like you_.

Taeyong laughs, light and airy like sea chimes, it seems to loosen Lucas up too as his hesitance starts to be replaced with intrigue. “I like you, Lucas. Won’t you come a little closer?”

Lucas spares a glance behind him to Johnny, now leaning against one of the bedposts, to gauge his reaction. Taeyong knows Johnny must have somewhat debriefed Lucas on their way here but Taeyong still finds it sweet how he still checks. Johnny takes the role of a commander of sorts and Lucas obviously recognises that. 

Johnny nods and smiles just as Taeyong expects him too and that’s enough of a green light for Lucas, starting to move to where Taeyong’s waiting for him. His steps are confident now, eager instead of cautious and Taeyong takes another few steps to meet him halfway. 

His bravado almost slips as the distance closes, his fingertips wavering at his side once they’re stood with only a few inches between them like Taeyong’s a piece of artwork with a _do not touch_ notice, a mental barrier that Lucas’s struggling to cross. Johnny notices too, an encouraging _go on_ sounding out from behind them, permission to break the rules.

And finally, Lucas does. A gentle hand skirting the anterior of Taeyong’s forearm over his veins. Taeyong mirrors him, marvels in the difference between them. Lucas’s got beautiful tanned skin than makes Taeyong look pale by comparison, the muscles cording his arms much more defined than theirs. But still, Taeyong knows that even the most vulnerable parts of him, the thin skin that hides the tendons in their wrists, is ten times more durable than the strongest parts of Lucas.

Slowly, Lucas’s hands work their way over their body, getting more greedy as they go, till he ends up with one at their waist, tiny underneath Lucas’s large hand, and the other stroking fingertips along the line of Taeyong’s jaw.

“Will you kiss me?” Taeyong asks and Lucas responds, fingers guiding their head to tilt up as he moves down, easy as breathing.

Lucas’s a good kisser, a bit of a romantic Taeyong would guess from the way his lips move across theirs like he’s scared he’ll bruise them. It’s nice but it’s not what Taeyong wants to feel right now, they want to feel everything he can give them, want to feel his body mould and become part of theirs.

With their hand on top of the one Lucas has at his waist it’s easy for Taeyong to guide him back towards the bed, so distracted by the way Taeyong’s tongue is edging along his bottom lip to even realise how far they’ve moved till the backs of his legs hit the mattress’s edge.

He falls easy enough and Taeyong follows, quickly crawling onto the bed till they’re straddling Lucas’s thighs and bringing him close enough so they can continue to kiss. Lucas adapts to the rhythm much quicker this time, his hold not as gentle now that he knows what Taeyong’s pushing for, instead there’s a firm grip on their hips guiding them further up Lucas’s thighs to his lap.

The whole time Johnny’s been watching. Taeyong knows he has but they’re familiar enough with this arrangement that his gaze doesn’t burn on them like Taeyong’s sure it will for Lucas. He must feel it, there’s no way he doesn’t, no way he’s not aware of the desire that’s being directed towards them.

The lack of anything but Johnny’s practised silence breathing is starting to grate on Taeyong. They want to please, show off and pull a reaction out of Johnny’s statue-like demeanour, break the shell he’s constructed around himself. In a way, this is all part of the game, Johnny sees how long he can resist his other half while Taeyong sees how far they can push him and how much they break themselves down in the process.

Johnny’s chosen a good partner for Taeyong. So far Lucas’s been able to keep up with them, meeting each of Taeyong’s licks into his mouth with twice as much fervour. Taeyong’s pleased, at first they'd had worries that Lucas wouldn’t be able to play on the same level that they and Johnny were used to but he’s more than proving himself now, getting rougher and rougher the more Taeyong works him up.

“You think they’re pretty don’t you, Lucas?” A low voice sounds from behind them, closer than Taeyong expected. That’s nice, it’s not often someone can distract them enough that they get surprised.

Lucas pulls away first, leaning his forehead against Taeyong’s as he catches his breath. “Of course. They’re like an angel.”

Johnny chuckles but doesn’t say any more, instead, he moves to lean over Taeyong’s back, still close enough to the end of the bed that he only needs to hitch one knee onto the mattress to be able to ghost his chest to their back. As Taeyong watches Lucas they can tell that Lucas’s watching Johnny, almost as if they’ve settled into a hierarchy, Lucas hanging off every one of Johnny’s actions acting as a conduit towards his intentions to Taeyong.

Hands move to the buttons of Taeyongs shirt and milliseconds later Lucas’s eyes drop an inch as they follow them, enjoying the show as Johnny slips the silk apart so it hangs on their shoulders, undressing them for his pleasure. The whole time Taeyong can’t see Johnny, unable to move their body any way other than facing Lucas with the way Johnny’s arms wrap around their torso. Not that they’d want to look away anyway, there’s something exhilarating about seeing the raw desire in Lucas’s eyes, his unadulterated reaction as Taeyong’s laid bare piece by piece in front of him.

“They’re even prettier like this,” Johnny says as he brushes the lapels apart, leaving Taeyong’s chest bared down to their hips. 

All their weight now resting against Johnny, it’s him who guides Taeyong forward again, edging him onto Lucas’s lap, like their limbs are made of clay. They’re even closer now than they were before, Taeyong’s thighs parted so far up Lucas’s legs that their ass is sat right against his crotch, no room for modesty.

Taeyong watches as Lucas's eyes dart up to no doubt meet Johnny’s, a silent conversation passing between them but Taeyong’s only privy to the recipient. They can easily guess what Lucas was trying to convey though, as soon enough Lucas’s hands are on their thighs just above the bony joint of their knees, burning hot and heavy against their cool skin as he runs his palms upwards. 

The only clothes left on Taeyong, aside from their unbuttoned shirt, are their shorts, lightweight silk that match the top that’s barely clinging to their shoulders, an abstract pattern of reds and salmon pink though Taeyong would guess that Lucas’s eyes won’t be refined enough to the dim lighting to pick up the undertones.

The fabric is delicate, Taeyong knows just how easy it rips under Johnny’s hands. Lucas may not match him in strength but his grip is firm and determined, easily bunching the hem right up to the crease of Taeyong’s thighs as his thumbs rub harsh circles at the thickest part. The silk is thin enough too, that it barely feels as though there’s a barrier between their bodies at all, it’s attempt at masking Lucas’s hardness under Taeyong’s ass is laughable.

Aside from the hands massaging Taeyong’s thighs, Lucas hasn’t made any further attempts to touch Taeyong anymore and as the seconds seem to tick slower and slower, Taeyong’s only getting more impatient, more eager to satiate the bloodlust that’s only growing stronger the longer they wait. They want to play this right though, food is best prepared when it’s not rushed and with Johnny already laying them out like a meal, Taeyong just wants to goad Lucas enough to take the bait.

Deciding to push the balance Lucas’s been trying to maintain, Taeyong starts to shift their hips, one slow roll down into Lucas’s lap, savouring the way he feels against them before moving again and again, faster and better each time.

And Lucas responds, not just vocally but physically as Taeyong’s pricked senses lock on to the way Lucas’s heartbeat picks up, blood rushing with more vigour so close to his skin. After one last harsh squeeze on Taeyong’s thighs, Lucas’s hands are slipping off, one moving behind his body so he can prop himself up and lean back to get a better view of the show whilst the other travels up. He palms a few times against where Taeyong’s tenting in the crotch of their shorts to watch as the rhythm of their movements falter a little with the stimulation before it’s moving higher, stopping at the tiny circumference of his waist. 

His hands are so big, Taeyong doesn’t even have to look down to guess how small he makes them look, they can already feel the way his hands span all the way from the dip of their hip to his thumb rubbing the lines of their ribs. Taeyong’s not weak, far from it, and it’s rare someone so mundane can make them feel like they are, feel so delicate, so breakable in the same way that Johnny so easily can. 

Still, Lucas’s only human and Taeyong’s the hunter, no matter how rough he handles them, right now as they hone in on their prey it only serves to build them up rather than breaking them down.

Comfortably settled leaning back, Lucas starts to move his hand at the same pace Taeyong’s hips have set, aiding them each time they rise and making the filthy grind back down all the more intense. His eyes keep switching between Taeyong’s body and just to their right, that must be where Johnny’s moved himself to, maybe perched on the edge of the bed to watch the show Taeyong’s putting on.

Johnny’s not bothering to breathe at all, Taeyong thinks it’s so they can focus on themself and Lucas better without the distraction of a third set of lungs. It’s easy to hear Lucas’s sounds, he’s vocal with his pleasure, every so often his deep pants drifting into wounded moans. Taeyong’s never been as loud so early on though, their mouth parted but rarely any noises drifting from their lips. Right now though, without the mask of Johnny’s sounds they can hear themselves where they wouldn’t normally, air curling over their tongue in little gasps, accented as their ignored cock rubs against the silk cover with each circle of their hips.

Spurred on by their own pleasure, Taeyong lets their hands unlatch from where they’ve been resting on Lucas’s hips to creep upwards. Through the barrier of Lucas’s shirt, they follow the line of his abs up slowly, Taeyong can tell Lucas relishes the attention, till one’s high enough to wrap around his shoulder fingers curling over the edge of his sleeve. They could just rip it off, honestly, Taeyong’s starting to feel impatient enough to consider it but they don’t want the sudden shock to put a trace of bitterness in his blood. Instead, Taeyong loosens the buttons one by one just as Johnny had done to them, the hand on Lucas’s shoulder keeping them steady enough that they continue to grind their hips as the other hand works the buttons till they’re all undone.

“Johnny,” Taeyong whines, the first sound they’ve made in a while that Lucas will be able to hear, as they pull the shirt clean off of Lucas’s shoulders.

“Getting impatient, baby?” He answers. His voice is so deep and rich that Taeyong could get drunk off of it, they probably are already. 

Taeyong finally lets themself look around. Johnny is sat on the bed like Taeyong had suspected, his back resting on one of the bedposts that hold the canopy up, refined and analytic. Taeyong’s hands tighten on Lucas’s shoulders as they take it all in, the hooded way he’s looking at them, watching the rolls of their hips like it’s the most interesting thing he’s ever seen. “Johnny, please, I’ve done well haven’t I? Don’t I deserve it?” 

“Of course you deserve it,” Johnny coos. His eyes gesture to Lucas. “It’s all for you anyway.”

Taeyong hears themself whimper, hips shuddering as they meet Lucas. His shorts must not be that thick either as Taeyong can feel the way his precome’s dampening their own shorts at the crack of their ass, a degree cooler than Lucas but a degree warmer than them. Taeyong likes it, likes the way Lucas is dirtying them as their lover watches but there’s a much bigger mess they have their targets set on making.

Understandably, Lucas must have been a little lost on the conversation between Taeyong and Johnny as his focus is honed in on Taeyong’s body rather than the voices floating around the room. Still blissfully aware of just how much they concern him. His own hips are jerking up, not too aggressively so as not to disturb Taeyong too much but the pressure is definitely there, heady and dirty in a way that curls in Taeyong’s stomach as the hardness in Lucas’s shorts buck up and grinds against the cleft of their ass.

It’s so nice Taeyong almost wants to stay there, let Lucas grind until their so gone that their rutting against him but Johnny’s right, Lucas is for them, their gift, not the other way around and there’s one particular way that Taeyong wants to have him.

One last tick up of Lucas’s hips, one last whimper drawn from Taeyong and they’re leaning forward closer to Lucas’s ear, an arm curling under Lucas’s armpit till their hand can bury in the soft hair at the back of Lucas’s head. Just long enough for them to grip in their fingers and tug, how convenient.

With their grip adjusted, Taeyong lets their chin rest on Lucas’s shoulder, their chests pressed skin to skin.“I bet you’d let me do anything to you.”

Lucas laughs a little nervously, but mostly he just sounds excited, starting to get high off of the pleasure.  
So eager to shed his rigidity and break down what’s in front of him. Just how Taeyong wants him. “Yeah, yeah I would.”

In this position Lucas can’t see Taeyong’s face at all. He can’t see the way their eyes bleed to their native red as they catch onto the scent on Lucas’s blood rushing mere millimetres from the surface of his skin. Johnny can though, moving from the end of the bed to the head, resting against the pillows behind Lucas’s back so he can watch the way Taeyong looms over him.

“You do the honours,” Johnny says and Taeyong beams, mania flooding their features before letting their jaw unhinge, fangs slipping from their gums only to be buried into the side of Lucas’s neck.

Everything happens at once, minutes of movement condensed into a second. Lucas’s whole body tenses up, his grip tetanic around Taeyong’s waist like he’s clinging on for dear life, before his spasming muscles weaken to accept Taeyong, letting that easily overpower him with just their teeth.

Taeyong moans, loud and drawn out as Lucas’s blood floods into their mouth, their hand in Lucas’s hair is pulling him so his neck is further exposed. He’s burning hot, not just his blood as it travels down their throat but his whole body too, fiery and alive like his skin and bones can barely contain it. It fills them with euphoria as Taeyong lets his fire become their own.

Lucas’s own jaw widens in an unwitting imitation of Taeyong’s. It’s as if to scream or cry out but no sound slips from his parted lips other than a shaky breath, one that runs through his whole form, such a powerful man reduced to ashes under Taeyong’s bite. It’s intoxicating, having a man who looks as though he could snap Taeyong’s lithe frame between one hand quivering beneath them, all the power he’d once held sequestered by the person leaning over him.

From their periphery, Taeyong can see Johnny grinning at them but its too hard to focus on much other than Lucas, so close, so tight, sat on his lap with their arms holding his shoulders. Their mind is unable to think of anything else but _Lucas, Lucas, Lucas._

If for some reason Taeyong hadn’t been able to feel it before, they definitely can now. Lucas’s cock is rock hard against them either from the aphrodisiac of the bite or the way Taeyong’s still grinding against him, almost certainly a combination of both. Taeyong’s no better, they can feel themself leaking, the wet spot on their shorts growing as the head of their cock rubs on Lucas’s abs through them.

The longer Taeyong drinks, the weaker they feel Lucas’s grip become, hand smoothing their flank going from possessive to needy as he desperately tries to keep Taeyong close. Eventually, the loss of strength Taeyong’s drawing from him becomes too much, scales tipping as the arm holding hip up buckles at the elbow letting him, and Taeyong unwilling to unlatch from him, to fall back into the bed.

Johnny, who’s been watching them with eagle eyes, sees Lucas’s muscles start to falter before the boy himself even realises, moving quickly behind Lucas before his back can hit the mattress and letting him lean on his chest.

Feeling the support behind him seems to be enough for Lucas to let the rest of the tension in him bleed out, letting his back mould into the firm wall of Johnny’s chest whilst Taeyong presses him in further from the opposite angle.

Lucas notices Johnny’s hands on him like an afterthought, difficult to focus on when all his attention is drawn so demandingly to the mouth on his neck. Still, Johnny’s grip is strong, just strong enough for Lucas to feel the way his hands trail up his body all the way till one of them is buried in Taeyong’s hair, winding them through the pillow-white strands and pulling their head back as the other meanders between Lucas's thighs close to where he and Taeyong meet.

Forced to look up, Taeyong reluctantly lets their fangs withdraw from Lucas’s neck, laving their tongue over the punctures as they meet Johnny’s gaze. Lucas moans, a deep wounded sound that only prolongs as the palm of Johnny’s hand pushes against his cock, trapped between him and Taeyong’s ass.

“Is he good?” Johnny asks. Lucas could probably understand what they’re talking about now if only he had an interest in listening, basking in the euphoric burn that’s still running riot within him despite the dizziness that’s starting to eclipse it.

“Mmm, perfect.” Taeyong leans forward over Lucas’s shoulder, the front of their shirt fluttering around his sides, gentle like fingertips. “I think you’d like him too.”

Lucas hears them before he sees them, wet sounds and Taeyong’s whimpering as their lips meet. The angle his neck can manage is bad but the view itself makes up for it, Taeyong’s eyes scrunched up and their mouth parted as Johnny licks the red marks that are dirtying their mouth.

Lucas is mesmerised, craning his neck further to watch despite the stars starting to fill his vision with blind spots. Johnny’s holding Taeyong’s head exactly where he wants them and Taeyong easily concedes, letting Johnny manipulate and have his way with them, all the while pressing Lucas deeper against Johnny’s chest, fronts of their shirt fluttering around Lucas’s sides and practically encasing him.

Taeyong knows how crazed they must look to Lucas, white hair and red eyes, blood, his blood, still smeared at the corner of their mouth not quite enough of a mess to form droplets that would run down their chin, they barely look human at all. But despite all this, they can still hear the way his breath hitches as he watches Johnny work his mouth over them, feel how his hands shake where they’re trying to stay steady on Taeyong’s hips.

“Taeyong,” Johnny’s barely pulled back an inch from their lips, more breathing than really speaking. Lucas is surprised he can hear anything at all over the ringing in his ears let alone the whispers the other two talk to each other in but perhaps he’s acclimated to them already. “I want you to kiss him. I want him to taste himself on your lips.”

Taeyong grins, leaning back away from Johnny so Lucas can see perfectly how their fangs rest on their spit slick lips. There are two sets, Lucas can see them both now glinting in the lamplight, two pairs of incisors on their upper and lower jaw. He looks half-animal, and Lucas isn’t sure why that doesn’t make him want to run away.

Instead, Lucas is arching forward to meet Taeyong as they descend down upon him, not enough sensibility left in him to realise he should probably be finching away from the taste of his own blood not letting it coat his tongue and paint iron over the back of his throat. Johnny’s rubbing circles in his hip the whole time, encouraging him as he tries to buck forward but the weight of his muscles suddenly seems too heavy for him to manage, as though the metallic taste is seeping through his body is weighing him down.

“Can you hear your heartbeat, Lucas.” Taeyong says in between kisses. “I can, it’s so fast, so wonderful.”

Lucas can too, there’s a rapid rushing noise in his ears that he hadn’t realised was his pulse till now, too frantic it doesn’t sound feasible. 

“Don’t you feel tired Lucas? Don’t you think you should lie back?” Johnny’s saying and before Lucas can even think of replying he’s shifting away leaving Lucas no choice but to sink back into the pillows. He desperately wants Taeyong to follow, trying to hold onto them and drag them down too but it’s like trying to hold onto water and Lucas is already drowning.

He watches as Taeyong crawls off him and towards Johnny instead, almost as if they’re in slow motion with the grace they move with. It’s like art watching how easily Johnny accepts them but Lucas is too out of it already to really appreciate the performance.

“He was so good, Johnny so good.” Taeyong says as they grind in Johnny’s lap like they had done in Lucas’s, it’s less controlled now, more wanton and desperate.

Johnny laughs, he’s looking at Lucas though, even as his hands palm Taeyong’s ass, as if he can tell how Lucas is clinging to consciousness just to keep watching them. “But you want more, right?”

“ _Yes_.” Taeyong’s whole body shudders.

“I can give you more. I don’t want you here though, I want you where you were before, on the balcony.” Taeyong’s nodding, darting off Johnny’s lap as soon as they hear the request while Johnny takes his time, lingering by Lucas’s side as he stretches his legs over the side of the bed. 

“You should get some rest. Taeyong knows not to take too much but you’ll need to gather your strength if you want to have any fun later.” With that, Lucas is alone, Johnny following in Taeyong’s path to what’s waiting for him through the veil of the curtains.

And what’s waiting for him really is a sight to behold. Taeyong must know him too well, predicting his desires before they pop into his head, as the lube he knows was left in the bedside drawer is now lying on the floor by the set of lounge chairs, Taeyong not far from it, leaning on the balcony with two fingers deep in their hole.

“You really are impatient, huh?”

Taeyong whines and Johnny knows they’re sticking their bottom lip out, probably getting pricked by their teeth too, without even having to see. “You kept me waiting.”

“I was right on time, you brat. You just don’t know how not to let your hunger get the better of you.”

Their fingers slip from their hole, holding the rail as they push their ass out and look behind them, red eyes hooded. “It’s you who made me like this.”

“It’s me that’ll have to deal with it then.” Johnny walks forward, kicking Taeyong's discarded shorts on the flood off to the side as he crowds into their body. His eyes perfectly mirror their's and even now, long after Taeyong was still human, they still make them feel the same way as they did back then, as if they’re caught in a spell, unable to look away.

Taeyong’s head bows back down as Johnny’s fingers trace their rim, moaning out as they slip inside. It’s so wet down there, Johnny’s fingers making obscene sounds as his fingers probe. Taeyong used too much lube and they feel ever so loose so it’s hardly necessary when Johnny unbuttons his pants and coats his length in more, Taeyong doesn’t protest though, he likes the feeling of the excess smearing on the insides of their thighs, the way it cools on their skin to remind them exactly how it got there.

Almost as soon as Johnny’s fingers are slipping out he’s pushing his cock in, no hesitation, just the firm thrust of his hips till he’s buried inside Taeyong to the hilt. Taeyong jolts forward, it doesn’t hurt, they’re stretched well and even then it would take more than that to damage them but Johnny’s so strong it makes Taeyong feel like glass in comparison, clenching around the intrusion as Johnny forces their body to familiarise itself with him.

There’s no build-up, Johnny knows they don’t need it, instead, starting hard and fast and watching as Taeyong tries their best to steady themself, two hands gripping the balcony railing as Johnny pulls their hips back onto them. His grip is like steel, but that doesn’t stop Taeyong’s fruitless attempts to move within it, even if they're not sure if their body wants them to run to or from the blinding white pleasure of Johnny’s cock dragging across their walls.

Instead, they let themself become limp, limbs like a ragdoll as Johnny _takes_ , breaking their body’s resolve further and further into tiny pieces till all their muscles feel like they’d crumble without Johnny holding them steady. 

Lucas’s blood is starting to warm Taeyong now, putting them a few degrees above Johnny's baseline temperature. It makes them shudder every time Johnny’s hands run up their spine, every time he teases touches over their aching cock, not quite rough enough to give Taeyong enough reprieve.

“Can you hear?” Johnny says, he sounds breathless, Taeyong likes that he can have that effect on him. They know what he means, he means the sounds from the beaches, from the streets in the towns, still so loud despite the distance. It’s almost deafening, how _alive_ it all sounds, and god, Taeyong wants it all, just as much as they know Johnny would give it to them.

Taeyong’s so caught up in the laughter and cries they don’t even notice the rustle of the sheets, the steady footsteps to the alcove, the way the curtains flutter as a body breezes past them. They don’t even notice when they’re barely a metre away, looking Johnny dead in the eyes as he continues to fuck him.

“Do you think they’ll hurt you, Lucas?” Johnny says and Taeyong gasps, arching their back and turning their head to look at the newcomer. He looks surprisingly good for someone who lost a considerable amount of blood not that long ago, although he’s a decent size bigger than Taeyong’s usual victims so maybe that accounts for the way he’s able to stand so steady, shoulders squared as if Taeyong drinking from him never even happened at all.

“They won’t.” Johnny’s hips move sharply and Taeyong’s whole body jolts forward like they're being tugged on a leash. “Not now anyway. Look at the mess I’ve made of them, you could probably do more damage to them than they can do to you.”

Taeyong watches the blood rise on Lucas’s cheeks, feels how their fangs drag on their bottom lip, an ache in their gums telling them to bite. 

“No, they don’t look dangerous at all.” Lucas says, then laughs abruptly. “They look like a pet.”

“You hear that, Taeyong?” Johnny chuckles darkly, knowing all too well how Taeyong just clenched around him at Lucas’s words. They chose not to say anything, staying silent till Johnny drags his cock from them leaving them empty, tightening around nothing.

“You still think they’re pretty like this, Lucas? I’d bet you do, I’d bet you want to use them, take it out on them for leaving you high and dry.” Johnny walks slowly till his back is leaning against the balcony, one large hand squeezing Taeyong’s ass and pulling their cheek to the side to expose them. Taeyong just leans into it, arches his back an inch more. They can tell exactly where Lucas’s eyes are glued and just his eyes aren’t enough.

All it takes is a nod of Lucas’s head and Johnny’s manhandling Taeyong again, this time pulling them up so their chest is on his, their head resting on his shoulder as Johnny’s clothed thigh slips in between their legs. “Go on, Taeyong. Where are your manners?”

Taeyong whimpers, teeth grazing the black cotton of Johnny’s shirt as the hand not clinging onto Johnny’s shoulder slips behind them to their ass. Taeyong’s shirt has managed to stay on the whole time Johnny was railing into him, only slipping off one shoulder to bunch halfway down their upper arm. The very back of it hangs low, all the creases falling from it, but it’s not low enough that it covers the swell of their ass. Taeyong knows that Lucas can see perfectly as they expose their slick hole to Lucas as Johnny had done moments earlier.

“Don’t you want me, Lucas?”

“God, yes.” Lucas’s voice is deeper now than Taeyong remembers it was when they had their teeth in him. It makes them shiver, clinging on to Johnny tighter as their hand gets replaced with Lucas’s bigger, much rougher one.

Like Johnny, Lucas doesn’t waste any time. There’s enough lube dripping from Taeyong’s hole that the friction is non-existent, just the slick slide as Lucas sheaths himself inside and starts moving. He keeps one hand on Taeyong’s ass, holding him open to watch himself slide inside Taeyong’s warmth while the other roams. Over Johnny’s hands still on their hips, up the vertebrae of their spine, shadows half-covered by their shirt, all the way up till his hand winds in Taeyong’s hair, like he’d watched Johnny do when they’d sat squirming in his lap. 

Taeyong’s neck gives as Lucas pulls his head back, leaving a wet patch on Johnny’s shirt where they’d been mouthing the fabric to keep their moans in. It makes their back arch in response, rutting against Johnny's thigh almost uncontrollably.

“Does it make you feel powerful, Lucas?” Johnny’s thigh moves so Taeyong’s bare cock is trapped against the fabric, rubbing their length against it with each of Lucas’s thrusts. “It should. Taeyong’s probably more dangerous than me, you know, and look at them now, gagging for you.”

The noise that rips from Taeyong’s open mouth is so lewd it would make them blush if they had enough blood in their system to manage it. It does something to Taeyong that they can’t explain, letting themself be reduced from something so powerful to nothing more than a plaything. It pushes all the other thoughts from their mind but pleasing Johnny, their sire, their master, their _everything_. And even while it’s not Johnny fucking them, it’s Johnny pulling the strings, Lucas only has Taeyong because Johnny says so and Taeyong always answers to Johnny. If Johnny wants them beneath Lucas that’s exactly where they’ll go, not that there are any complaints.

“You’re so loose for me, Taeyong. So easy.” Lucas grunts in their ear, hand pulling their hair hard enough that their scalp stings. Taeyong’s forced to look up at him, right at the level of the bite marks they left in his neck, still inflamed and a little messy where Taeyong’s tongue hadn’t cleaned up properly. It probably won’t but Taeyong thinks about how it would look if it leaves a scar, if Lucas will see it and remember Taeyong as the version of them that lorded over him or spread out like they are now, a pale imitation of the creature that marked him.

Johnny’s hands move up a little to sit around their waist, changing the angle of their body so Taeyong’s cock rubs perfectly alongside his. Taeyong wants to look between them, see how hard and hot Johnny is, heavy and leaking as he takes the two of them in his hand but Lucas won’t let them, intend on keeping Taeyong’s neck crudely bent so he can get his own mouth on their neck.

So Taeyong stops struggling and lets him, lets Johnny work his hand over their raw cock while Lucas presses kisses up to the underside of their jaw, hot breaths fanning over them with each thrust.

It’s a miracle Taeyong’s even lasted this long, with the dual stimulation of Johnny’s thigh and Lucas behind them using them where Johnny left them sloppy and open. Maybe it’s because of the blood, fueling their body to run twice as fast throughout all the overstimulation.

But now, Taeyong’s not sure they can last much longer. they’re so far gone they can’t even form words, head foggy as their mouth hangs open instead, broken moans spilling from them with no way of Taeyong’s dazed brain stopping them.

“They’re close, Lucas. Can you feel them clenching around you?” Johnny’s hand uncurls from their cocks to hover over the small of Lucas’s back, leaving Taeyong to whine pathetically as they rut against his bigger length. 

Lucas sounds almost as broken as Taeyong feels when he replies. Such a stark difference from Johnny’s composure. “God, yes. So good, Taeyong, their hole’s so pretty, taking me so well.”

“Come in them. I want to feel your come dripping out of them while I fuck it back in.” 

It’s Taeyong that comes first set off by Johnny's words, almost sobbing at the thought of Johnny using them like a toy after he’s done renting them out as they come, dirtying the hem of Johnny's shirt as Lucas’s thrusts push their spent cock against it. Lucas is coming soon after, a chain reaction set off as Taeyong’s hole spasms around Lucas’s cock, trying to clench down on him as his hips continue to rabbit through the high of his orgasm, warmth painting their insides and filling them up till he’s too tired to continue.

Taeyong feels so spent, so used as Lucas pulls out. The hand winding out of their hair and off their hip sends them falling back into Johnny’s chest, whimpering into his shirt as their arms are too slow to catch him. Johnny feels so firm under their shaking hands, a pillar of strength as they cling to his chest. Johnny takes pity, letting them pant for a few seconds before his fingers are traipsing between their thighs, tracing over their puffy rim and letting Lucas’s release coat his fingertips. 

Just as quick as they were there, Johnny’s removing his fingers, turning Taeyong’s head to the side so their cheek rests on his pec and letting his now wet fingers drag over their bottom lip. Taeyong’s tongue darts out and they hear Lucas groan.

“Lucas, go sit on the deck chair.” Lucas doesn’t answer but Taeyong hears him move, settling himself on the padded seating on the balcony’s corner. 

Johnny must be just as impatient as Taeyong felt when they were waiting for him to come home as he doesn’t spare Taeyong any gentleness as he yanks off their shirt and moves them over to where Lucas is sitting. 

“I want you to hold them.” Johnny says to Lucas as he takes his own shirt off. “On your lap with their back to your chest, hold their thighs apart. Taeyong gets so fussy when they’re like this.”

Lucas soon learns what Johnny means by fussy as he arranges Taeyong in his lap like how he was instructed. They’re still hard, barely had the chance to go soft with how fast Johnny is hurrying them, a slick mess forming between their thighs as Lucas’s come starts to drip from his loose opening. Taeyong whines when Lucas hooks both their thighs over his but still lefts themself be moved, their eyes slipping shut for a moment, arms bent back and clinging to Lucas’s shoulders as his fingers run over his cock, thumbing the sensitive head with his thumb coated in Taeyong’s come.

The look on Johnny’s face as he crawls in between Taeyong’s spread legs is so intense that Lucas can’t even look for longer than a few seconds without a chill running through his body, eyes avoiding the burning red of Johnny’s and instead, watching the way his hands grip the insides of Taeyong’s thighs, fingers leaving bruises where Lucas could not. He doesn’t mess around, thumb tugging at Taeyong’s swollen entrance, probably just to hear the pretty squeaks they make, before he’s pushing in, Lucas’s come wetting his cock as it’s buried deep inside Taeyong.

Taeyong’s hands hold his shoulders _tight_ as Johnny practically fucks them, and by association Lucas, up the sunbed, their hair in complete disarray as it brushes Lucas’s cheek each time Johnny’s hips jerk. They ought to be crying, Lucas no doubt would be, but Taeyong just looks entirely blissed-out, their body built to withstand the overstimulation, even to the degree that Johnny’s pushing them to.

Lucas takes pity, winding one arm all the way around Taeyong’s waist to keep them from arching away and using the other to fist their cock, slowly at first, letting Taeyong acclimate before he’s jerking them at the same fast pace Johnny’s fucking into them with.

“You can come again for us, can't you Taeyong?” Johnny’s voice is like gravel. “Wet Lucas’s fist and I’ll give you what you want, I’ll come in your sloppy hole. Can you do that for us?”

Taeyong sobs, trying a few times to push the words out before they manage a wounded-sounding _yes_.

“My good pet, so good for us.” Johnny leans forward to murmur in their ear, but his mouth ends up closer to Lucas’s lips than the shell of Taeyong’s ear. Lucas doesn’t even think as he leans forward too, meeting Johnny in an open-mouthed kiss, gasping into his mouth as Johnny reciprocates. 

Taeyong must be watching as Lucas hears them gasp and moan as Johnny’s lips close on Lucas’s bottom lip, sucking before his teeth elongate and scrape along his skin. One of Taeyong’s hands slips off Lucas’s shoulder to cling to Johnny’s instead, their weak arms trying to urge him even further forward. Not that he can anyway, Johnny’s about as close to Lucas as it’s possible for him to be, both of them flush with Taeyong as their lips lock.

Several things then happen at once. The points of Johnny’s teeth dig ever so slightly into the blush of Lucas’s lip, two trails of blood running down either slide of his mouth that Johnny’s quick to lap up. Both Taeyong and Johnny moan at the smell and the taste respectively as Lucas stills and lets Johnny’s tongue trace the drips of blood back up to the inside of his mouth. He feels Taeyong spill into his still hands just seconds after he tastes the copper of his own blood back on his tongue, their hips trying to buck as a pitiful amount of sticky white runs down the side of his cock.

Johnny pulls away from Lucas to deliver kisses all across Taeyong’s blissed-out face like he’s worshipping them, all the while his hips keep shunting he pliant body in Lucas’s lap as he lets his own release wash over him, drawing it out as Taeyong’s ass flutters around his pulsing length.

It’s hard for Lucas to say how long they stay in that same position before Johnny pulls out, a low whine from Taeyong as the wetness filling them starts to drip out between their and Lucas’s thighs. Lucas watches, half zoned-out as Johnny kisses the bridge of their nose and murmurs some quiet words to them and Taeyong’s smile is otherworldly as Johnny helps them sit up off Lucas’s chest.

With the weight of Taeyong’s body off of him, Lucas starts to realise how deep the exhaustion in his bones runs. He thought he’d be able to move once he was free of obstruction but his body won’t cooperate, letting his head lie back on the backrest as each attempt to stand fails. 

Johnny, of course, notices, a light tap delivered to Taeyong’s side that has them rising and making their way inside before he turns his attention to Lucas. It’s laughable how easy Johnny manages to support his weight, a feat not many can manage, Lucas thinks as Johnny leads him back the way they came towards the bed.

“What about Taeyong?” Lucas says once he’s been settled on the bed. He tries to clear his throat, not realising how raw his voice had become. 

Johnny just laughs, a nice fond sound as he passes Lucas a t-shirt. It must be one of Johnny’s judging by the oversized fit. “Taeyong can withstand far more than that, it’s yourself you should be worried about.”

“What? You mean you’re not done?” Lucas realises a little belatedly he sounds far from as concerned as he should be at the prospect that the two people who just _drank his blood_ are still vying for more.

Johnny just snorts though, easing the tension in Lucas’s tired body. “I meant I’m surprised you’ve not passed out already.”

“Oh, yeah, well I think I’m already halfway there.”

“Don’t fall asleep just yet.” The voice comes through the doorway Lucas came in from, soon followed by the reappearance of Taeyong, now in a new pyjama top that hasn’t been sodomised and carrying a bottle that’s being held out to Lucas. 

“Drink it all,” Johnny says, leaning against the pillows next to where he deposited Lucas. “They won’t stop bothering you till you do.”

“He’s right, I won’t.” Taeyong looks like an angel when he smiles, his hair now off-white as if it’s had water brushed through it, hanging over their temples like a halo.

It’s sweet how they fuss over him like they hadn’t been the one who just had two orgasms fucked out of him but Lucas isn’t about to start complaining, feeling himself drift off in the comfort of Taeyong’s arms curled around him. He must pass out before the sheets get pulled over him as the last thing he feels is two cool bodies fitting either side of him.

 _It’s nice_ , is one of the last things Lucas thinks before his mind switches off. _It’s still so warm at night, it’s nice to be able to hold someone and not feel the heat_. 

He wonders if they sleep better holding him too.

**Author's Note:**

> johnny, on his way back home with lucas: btw taeyong bites  
> lucas, thinking he's joking: yea sure dude
> 
> ANYWAY tell me ur thoughts pls, also I had to move twitter accounts (boohoo) so you can find me here now on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fivebiessings) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/fivebiessings) come talk to me my new acc is so lonely :,(


End file.
